


Feelings Bloom

by Xenogalaxy



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Love Confessions, Reader-Insert, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenogalaxy/pseuds/Xenogalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donatello's growing feelings become too much, but he struggles with letting them out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings Bloom

_In the morning when I wake_  
And the sun is coming through,  
Oh, you fill my lungs with sweetness,  
And you fill my head with you. 

Thinking. He was always thinking. Oh, but he wasn't thinking of the things that usually clouded his thoughts. The thing that interrupted his usual thoughts was you. He couldn't help have his mind drift to you. It made his heart beat so fast, his palms felt clammy, and he could feel heat rise to his cheeks. From his waking moment you would continue to plague his thoughts. Oh, how he wished to be closer to you.

_Shall I write it in a letter?_  
Shall I try to get it down?  
Oh, you fill my head with pieces  
Of a song I can't get out. 

Donatello huffed while crumbling up a paper and tossing it in the waste bin. He tried to think of ways to tell you his feelings. Should he write a note? A letter? Text you? Maybe even a poem. He tried all these things and then some, all ending in what he thought would be a failure. Of course, the fear of rejection loomed over him every time he tried to tell you person to person. Perhaps the sting will be less painful if it's written.

_Can I be close to you?_  
Ooh-oo-oo-ooh, ooh  
Can I be close to you?  
Ooh, ooh. 

Every time you touched him, whether it just be on the shoulder or a hug, he felt a warmth glow from that spot that he wanted to last forever. Every time you stayed close to him, he felt such a strong feeling it was hard to resist not to pull you even closer and never let you go.

_Can I take it to a morning_  
Where the fields are painted gold  
And the trees are filled with memories  
Of the feelings never told? 

Donnie took you to a place he thought would be a fitting place to confess. A lovely park where golden dandelions bloom. Not very romantic but the area holds precious memories. Your meeting was quite strange. Usually he would be the one saving, but in fact you helped him with his wounds. You didn't care about his appearance from the first time you met. Another thing he loved about you.

_When the evening pulls the sun down,_  
And the day is almost through,  
Oh, the whole world it is sleeping,  
But my world is you. 

It was night, as a mutant turtle walking around during the day would be alarming for most people. While everyone was sleeping, he felt very much awake. He took your hands in his, which were so small compared to his. They almost seemed delicate, like they would break if he held on too tightly. He took the chance, and with a deep breath, he gently squeezed your hands just to make sure you're really there. That you're close to him.

_Can I be close to you?_  
(Ah) ooh (aah), ooh (aah).  
Can I be close to you?  
(Ah) ooh (aah), ooh (aah). 

Giving your face the once-over, he felt the awful sense of self doubt creep over him as his heart began to rapidly beat. The blush that adorned his face increased. His mocha coloured eyes darted around him, refusing to look at you. Clearing his throat, he took a deep breath as he attempted let out his feelings.

"I-I... Really, I just- I really l- Uh..." You could see his chest rising falling increase as he stuttered out pathetically.

_Can I be close to you?_  
(Ah) ooh (aah), ooh (aah).  
Can I be close to you?  
(Ah) ooh (aah), ooh (aah). 

You gently rested your hand on his burning cheek, effectively shutting him up immediately. You pull him close and press your lips to his cheek and pull away.

"I love you, too." You said with a gentle smile on your face.

Donatello is silent for a while, processing what you just said. He then pulls you close to him. Hugging you. You wrapping your arms around his carapace, it was cool and refreshing against your skin, feeling the grooves and dips on his shell. The taller terrapin rested his chin on your head, a large smile on his face. You held each other, enjoying each others presence. Enjoying being so close to one another.

_Can I be close to you?  
Ooh, ooh._

**Author's Note:**

> Song is Bloom by The Paper Kites


End file.
